1 Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modular electronic unit notably, though not exclusively, applicable to devices for the control of automatic operations such as programmable controllers.
2 Description of the Prior Art
Certain modular-structured programmable controllers comprise, for the purposes of convenient individual mounting and dismounting:
pivotably mounted electronic modules each comprising a housing containing a PC board and having, towards a rear vertical side, a connector,
a module supporting device in the form of a plate having a vertical web plate fitted with connectors for cooperating with the connectors of the modules and, for each module, a mainstay against which the latter can be applied and pivoted, and means for positioning and securing the module to the support.
Such a construction is notably known through European patent No. 162,373. In such a solution, pivot bearings provided in the upper part of the housing are placed on a ridge bearing the support and withstand most of the mounting strains transmitted by the operator; they therefore risk being deteriorated or broken. Furthermore, springs are provided near the upper and lower ends of the support, but merely serve the purpose of electrical contact, to the extent that the fastening of each module requires two fastening bolts respectively situated at the upper and lower ends of the housing.